No Need For Pleasantries
by PunkPoetry
Summary: Rachel texts Quinn about what happens with Shelby and Puck and their conversation develops from there. There's more behind each other's word than the other realises.
1. Greater Minds

**Just something I felt like doing whilst rewriting In Another's Shoes, i don't know if I'll continue it. I've obviously changed the timeline because I wanted to.**

**"As great minds have the faculty of saying a great deal in a few words, so lesser minds have a talent of talking much, and saying nothing." - **  
**Francois de La Rochefoucauld**

Sunday December 2nd 2012

20:30 Hello Quinn, this is Rachel. You gave me your number for club purposes and while this is not for that reason, I think that it is important that you respond. - *

_20:35 Hey Rachel, you could have just said hi, you know? What is it you wanted? - Q_

20:35 That's good to know, for future reference. How are you?

_20:35 There's no need for pleasantries, Berry. I know what you want to ask._

20:37 I'm not trying to intrude on your personal life. I just wanted to make sure that you are dealing with everything okay.

_20:38 Oh...well, I guess I'm as okay as I can be given the circumstances. Thank-you._

20:39 You're very welcome. I know that most people only enjoy the drama of the situation and don't stop to consider how you are feeling.

_20:39 That's true. So, how are you?_

20:40 I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you after school on Friday and was struggling with whether I should contact you or not.

_20:41 You didn't need to worry, I've dealt with much worse than this._

20:41 I know but you shouldn't have to.

_20:41 Rachel, you shouldn't have to either._

20:42 What I've dealt with isn't close to what has happened to you.

_20:44 No, it's worse because you had no control over it, I could've stopped what happened to me if I was smart enough at the time. People were and still are mean to you for no reason and through no fault of your own._

_20:45 I take that back, the reason is that they know you're going to go somewhere and they can't deal with the fact that they aren't because they're not as talented as you. That's why I did it anyway._

20:47 Quinn...that's incredibly kind of you. I know for a fact that you can get out of here if you wish to. What happened and what you had to live through with your father wasn't your fault.

_20:50 Most of it is. I know this and I'm to move on and get over it._

20:51 I'm glad. This conversation took a surprising turn.

_20:52 I'm kind of intoxicated right now so if anyone hears about this, you won't live to see what happens, understand?_

20:52 Got it.

_20:53 I'll try and cool it with you at school because I understand how horrible I've been now._

20:54 I thought that we've been okay for awhile now but thank-you for doing that.

_20:54 I know we've been civil but everyone else needs to stop._

20:55 Oh, I appreciate the gesture but you don't have to do that.

_20:55 It's the least I can do. See you at school?_

20:55 Thank-you? See you then.

...

Monday 3rd

10:18 Hey, I just wanted to say that I like your dress today. -*

_12:45 Hey, urm...thanks, Berry. - Q_

12:46 You're welcome. I'll see you in glee.

...

Sunday 9th

19:04 Hello, Quinn. How are you today? -*

_19:14 I'm fine. How are you? - Q_

19:14 Splendid.

_19:15 Splendid? Stuck in the 50's?_

19:16 I was under the impression that you liked the 50's.

_19:18 Well...things can change._

19:19 Yeah, like your hair colour, not your life.

_19:20 Quite the pessimist today, aren't you?_

_19:25 Berry?_

_19:38 Rachel?_

_19:49 What happened?_

_19:57 Are you okay?_

20:14 Are you busy? Do you mind talking?

_20:15 Are you kidding? This is the most exciting thing that's happened all day. Talk away._

20:17 I didn't get in.

_20:17 What? where?_

20:18 NYADA.

_20:19 Oh my gosh, Rachel. How? They must have made a mistake. What happened?_

20:19 I choked.

_20:20 Oh...I can't believe this. Wait, how come you found out so early in the year?_

20:21 I didn't get my letter but the audition was on Friday and well, I choked. There's no way I got in.

_20:21 There must be something you can do, right?_

20:22 She already gave me a second chance. They won't give me a third.

_20:24 You're Rachel Berry. Make them._

20:25 I can't.

_20:28 Hold on a second, who was your audition with?_

20:28 Carmen Tibideaux. Why?

20:35 Quinn...What are you doing?

_20:54 I called and they told me to send a video to her email, I'm going to send her your Get It Right performance, okay? It's kind of my favourite song that you've sung._

20:56 It's my favourite too, well apart from I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. It's a shame we didn't record it. Our harmony was amazing. Remind me why we haven't sang together again? I really meant what I was singing. Are you drunk again?

_21:01 Nope, just being honest. Doesn't mean you can tell everyone though. It was kind of my idea anyway so I'm just giving myself credit. It was pretty good, huh? The opportunity didn't arise._

21:02 Oh, I'm sure that's it.

_21:02 Yep._

21:03 I have to go, text me when she replies. I really appreciate you doing this for me.

_21:04 No problem. Will do. Talk to you later._

21:05 Bye.

Wednesday 11th

_18:43 Hey, she called and I spoke to her._

21:01 I can't believe I didn't see this did she say? What happened?

_21:02 She's coming to Nationals to hear you sing again._

21:02 What? How did you do that?

_21:03 I have a way with people. They tend to like me. I also dropped a few names, courtesy of my father._

21:03 You are quite charming when you need to be?

_21:04 What ever do you mean, miss?_

21:05 You know exactly what I mean. I can't thank you enough for this. How can I repay you? Do you like brownies? Oh! Bacon? You like bacon, right? Noah told me so.

21:08 You can't repay me in food. You don't have to do anything. And I was pregnant and hormonal; why is everyone holding this over me? I like bacon only as much as the next person. Unless that person is you because of your veganism and all.

21:10 I must do something to show you how grateful I am but I've decided that it's going to be a surprise. I'm glad your love of bacon is not as deep as I suspected as I wouldn't enjoy cooking it.

_21:12 Surprise, really? You don't need to._

21:13 I want to.

_21:14 Okay._

21:15 I also may have to hug you the next time I see you.

_21:15 Okay._

21:18 School tomorrow, we better get some sleep.

_21:19 Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow._

21:20 See you then.

...

Thursday 12th

12:30 I have to say, it would appear that you are avoiding my hugs. Where are you? -*

_12:33 Yep, you caught me. I just can't deal with the hugs of a tiny._

12:33 I resent that.

_12:34 Of course you do. If you wanted to know, I'm in the choir room, practising. If I was trying to avoid you, this wouldn't be the best place to do it._

12:35 You're right. Can I come and listen?

_12:35 If you want to. B+S are here too._

12:36 Oh.

_12:37 They won't say anything._

12:39 Okay, I'm almost there.

20:30 I'd like to say again how vastly you're improving.

_20:56 That means a lot from you. Thank-you._

20:57 Have you been practising a lot?

_20:58 For quite awhile, it helps me with my mood swings._

20:59 I noticed you're a lot calmer now.

_21:01 Haha, you did?_

21:02 Yeah and much less bite in your bark.

_21:05 I'm trying._

21:07 I know I have no right to be but I'm proud of who you've become.

_21:08 Thank-you but please stop with the compliments._

21:10 Okay, they're true though.

_21:11 And you're actually more than bearable._

21:13 See, charming.

_21:16 I aim to please._


	2. Cute Angry Kid

Sunday 15th

12:14 Hey, how are you?

_12:19 Bored, you?_

12:20 Why are you bored? I'm okay thanks.

_12:21 ...because I have nothing to do. I haven't been going to church recently and I'm still not used to having Sundays free._

12:22 I see, why don't you try starting a hobby?

_12:22 Like what? Knitting?_

12:23 You could do that but I meant maybe writing or you could join the theatre group, you've always been good at both those things.

_12:24 I might think about writing, thanks. Anyway, what are you doing today?_

12:25 I just got home from breakfast with my dads and I'm going to go for a run later.

_12:26 How was you breakfast?_

12:27 It was good, thank-you. It's the only time that my dad really spends with us because of his work.

_12:28 What does he do?_

12:28 He's a doctor.

_12:29 So's Santana's dad, do they know each other?_

12:30 It makes sense that Santana didn't tell you, yeah they do.

_12:30 What didn't Santana tell me?_

12:31 When we were younger, Santana's mom or my daddy used to look after us when the other was busy because our dad's work so much. So, me and Santana used to hang out a lot.

_12:32 Oh, I didn't know that. I guess that's why she's so reluctant to be your friend now._

12:33 I guess, she just became popular. We grew apart, it's normal.

_12:34 You're the cute angry kid in her photos!_

12:34 What?

_12:35 Santana's mom showed me some photos of Santana as a child once and there was this cute girl in the photo who was alwayz angry at something Santana did but Satan refused to tell me who it was. That's why, because it was you._

12:36 I wasn't always angry, Santana was just a troublesome child. Cute, huh?

_12:36 She's still a troublesome child. Did I say that? Interesting._

12:37 Agreed. Yeah, you did.

_12:38 I think I've found something to write about._

12:58 Sorry, I had to ask my dad something. You did, what?

_13:01 It's okay. I don't want to say anything yet._

13:02 Okay, promise I can read the first thing you finish?

_13:03 Maybe._

13:03 My dad found the photos, look. *Photo attached*

_13:04 OH MY GOD! Her hair! How old is she here?_

13:05 Eight, I think, maybe nine.

_13:06 This is gold, hold on one second. I'm going to send it annoylously to her._

13:07 You can't! She'll kill me.

_13:08 Okay, okay. I have to show Brittany though._

13:08 Okay, I can deal with that.

_13:09 My mom wants me to go shopping with her, I'll talk to you later?_

13:10 I need to go for my run anyway. Talk to you later.

...

_22:10 Hey, are you awake?_

22:13 Yeah. What's up?

_22:14 Nothing, just wanted to talk._

22:14 Okay, how was your shopping trip?

_22:15 It was okay, I bought a new dress and talking with my mom was nice. How was your run?_

22:16 I'm glad. It was good, it was a nice day. It's been cold lately so I haven't been able to go outside.

_22:17 It has been pretty bad._

22:18 I'm sorry Quinn but, I'm starting to fall asleep here. I'm going to have to go to sleep. I'll text you when I get up, okay? I know that's there's something you want to talk about.

_22:20 You're right and it can wait 'till morning. Sleep well, Rach._

22:21 :) Goodnight, Quinn.


	3. I Won't Disagree

Monday 16th

6:58 Good Morning, Quinn. How are you?

_7:00 Hey, Rachel. I'm okay thanks. How are you?_

7:01 Are you sure? Do you not want to talk now? I'm well, thank-you.

_7:05 I don't want to talk right now but if I need to I'll be sure to talk to you. I'm glad _

7:06 Do you need a lift to school?

_7:07 I'm running late, that would be nice thank-you. _

7:07 Okay, see you in 20 minutes.

_7:08 Okay, see you then. _

…_. _

9:30 You look really beautiful right now.

_9:32 Thanks? _

9:33 Now even more so that you're smiling.

_9:34 Rachel? _

9:34 Quinn?

_9:35 Finish your test. _

9:35 Do I have to?

_9:36 Yes and stop pouting, it's not cute. _

9:38 It's not? You said differently yesterday.

9:40 Don't look at me like that, I was just pointing out what YOU said.

_9:41 Okay, it's kind of cute but stop smirking. _

9:43 Never.

_9:48 Stop staring and finish your test. _

9:49 Whatever you say, beautiful.

The blush that spread across the blonde's face was totally worth being caught texting and sent to see Mr. Figgins.

17:36 I finally got my phone back, my dad had to go into school and everything. I won't be doing that again anytime soon. Your reaction was totally worth it though. ;)

_17:40 Really? You'll just have to be more careful next time. What reaction? I didn't react. _

17:41 Oh, is that permission to say it again, beautiful? Tell me you didn't blush then.

_17:48 No. _

17:49 No? To which question?

18:01 Quinn?

18:30 I'm sorry if that upset you but I'm not going to lie.

_18:32 Okay, it's okay. I did blush. _

18:34 Do you want me to cool it?

_18:37 Honestly?_

18:37 No, lie to me.

_18:39 I hate it. _

18:41 The truth?

_18:49 Don't stop it. _

18:50 Okay. I've got to have dinner, talk to you later.

_18:51 Talk to you later, Rach. _

…

20:04 I uploaded a new video on my myspace, I'd really like for you to listen to it.

Quinn switched on her laptop and opened her bookmarks and found Rachel's myspace page. She clicked play on the latest video. Rachel's face came onto the screen and she couldn't help but smile at seeing her. She started to play the keyboard and started to sing.

**Ignorance is bliss**

**You'd always hear me say**

**But at times you can't deny**

**Those eyes looking your way**

Rachel's voice held her as it always has, as if it were a warm blanket of emotions and beauty. The emotion in this song felt much more amplified although it wasn't the most powerful songs vocal, the meaning Rachel put into the words made it meaningful.

**Let me begin by saying what I mean**

**It's a crime against the heart you know**

**To be somewhere in between**

**Well don't be shy**

**I've got an open heart and hand**

**And I just might have to confess just where I stand**

**Lately you make me weaker in the knees**

**And race through my veins baby everytime you're close to me**

**Take me away to places I ain't seen**

**They say you've got a hold on me:**

**And I won't disagree**

As Rachel looked into the camera, Quinn could have sworn that she had sung this for her and that frightened her at little.

**Rock-a-bye my baby**

**Don't be blue tonight**

**Oh I'm on my way**

**And I'm gonna make it right**

**Cause I've got the feeling**

**You'll be needing love**

**And of all the lonely hearts**

**You're the one I'm thinking of**

Those words really hit home for her, a tear trailing a pathway for the stream that followed.

**I've been told it's gonna take an iron hand**

**To break the mold and stand above all of the rest**

**Lately you make me weaker in the knees**

**And race through my veins baby everytime you're close to me**

**Take me away to places I ain't seen**

**They say you've got a hold on me:**

**And I won't disagree**

**I'll be thinking of that evening**

**When there's nothing for me to do**

**And I'll be wondering if by some slim chance**

**You've been wondering too**

Rachel slowed the last chorus significantly and another wave of tears hit Quinn.

_20:11 Wow, Rach. _

20:11 You liked it?

_20:12 Of course I did. I may or may not have cried my eyes out. _

20:13 Oh no! Why are you sad?

_20:14 No, it was just really beautiful._

20:15 Thank-you.

_20:16 You're welcome, your voice is as beautiful as ever. _

20:18 :) . Do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?

_20:19 Yeah, that'd be great thank-you. _

20:26 I have something I need to tell you.

_20:28 Okay... What is it?_

20:32 These conversations that we have mean alot to me and although we don't interact a lot in person, you're probably the best friend I've had since middle school but I'm really scared that you're going to leave me

_20:34 Hey, you don't have to worry about that, you mean a lot to me too and we're only getting closer, I'm not getting further away or leaving, okay?_

20:36 Okay, thank-you. I just need reassurance sometimes.

_20:37 No problem, Rach. _

20:41 I'm going to watch a film with my dad's now so I'll talk to you later or tomorrow. Bye. x

_20:42 Talk to you later. Don't worry yourself, okay. I'm not going anywhere. Bye._

_22:42 Goodnight, Rachel._

23:24 Goodnight and sweet dreams, Beautiful.

**The song used is I Won't Disagree by Kate Voegele. It doesn't exactly fit with Rachel's voice but I imagined her changing it up a bit.**


End file.
